In the Still of the Night
by Beyondthegods
Summary: Connor spends the night with and old friend, and things get heated. ConnorxOC SMUT. PURE LEMON. M for sexual content. Oneshot, I will be writing a bigger story with my OC, Arya. Het couple.


In the Still of the Night

The day had been calm, but Connor was exhausted. Dealing with the Templars was nasty work, and required diligence.

He walked towards Arya's house, knowing that she'd welcome him. He knocked on her door, but there was no response. The door was left unlocked, much to his dismay, and walked in. He heard the soft pitter-patter of bare feet coming down the stairs. He saw her peek over the railing. She smiled when she saw him.

"Connor!" She ran towards him, and hugged him. He hugged her back gently, "I don't usually have men knocking on my door this late. But I'm happy to see you." She pulls away, and leads him upstairs. "You must have come for a bed."

He followed her into the spare bedroom. "Thank you, Arya."

"Do you need to wash?"

"Do I stink?"

She laughs and walks closer to him, "Of course not." She kisses him lightly on the lips, standing on her toes.

She was wearing a short blue silk robe. Her small feet were left bare, and he saw the gooseflesh prickle on her slender legs.

He kisses her back, grabbing her waist. She pulls back smiling. "Let me get the extra pillow you like." He nods, and sits on the chair next to the bed.

Connor was not a simple man. Desperation and anger made his personality hard and strong. He could almost say he never smiled, never having a reason to. But there was a girl he met.

Her ray of sunshine broke through his walls.

The memories of her would linger with him, helping him in more ways than one.

She comes back and throws the pillow on the bed. She walks up to him slowly, flipping her hair to one side. She climbs onto his lap, biting her bottom lip. She knows exactly what drives him wild.

She kisses him smoothly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His hands roam to her thighs, and stops at her waist, holding tightly. She bites his lip and pulls away.

"You've been gone too long," she whispers against his ear. She kisses down his neck, making him shudder in pleasure.

"Take your clothes off," he demands huskily.

She runs her index finger down his sharp jaw line. She presses her lips against his, but not kissing him.

"Help me," she muses against his moist lips.

In an instant he grabs her, pulling her up. He pulls off her robe, and kisses down her neck to her braziere. He reaches to unhook it, but she stops him. She grabs at his assassin's coat, and pulls it off him, throwing it on the chair behind them. Connor is left in an undershirt, pants, and boots. He takes off his shirt, letting her hand roam over his muscles. She gets on her knees, and pulls off his boots. Once they're off, she runs her small hands up his thighs. She wraps her fingers on the waist band, teasing him.

He lets out a guttural moan when she rubs the evident bulge in his pants. She runs her left hand down the hard muscles encasing his stomach, and down the thin black trail of hair leading into his blue trousers. She pulls down his pants, making him step out of them. Once he's nude, she wraps her hands around his hardness. He moans, running his fingers through her silky hair. She gives him a naughty look as she kisses up to his tip. He resists the urge to push himself in her mouth. She licks his throbbing length, tasting the salty precum on his tip. She slowly takes him into her mouth. She grunts when she grazes her teeth loving against hardness.

She looked into his eyes while she sucked on him, earning husky groans from him. His hips would jerk, and she'd pull away, making a noise with her lips. She wrapped one hand around his balls while she kissed him up and down again. She starts again, sucking harder and moving her hands faster. His hands tug on her hair lightly and she feels him jerk and pulse. He grunts when she pulls away right before he comes. She kissed his tip before standing up slowly.

Connor grabs her wrists, "You tease," he growls.

He puts her on the bed, and stands between her legs. He leans over and kisses her, and then down her jaw. He unclasps her braziere, and then runs his large hands down her chest. He kisses all of her exposed skin, biting softly on her nipples. She purrs as he sucks and licks on her points of pleasure. He kisses a path down her stomach, hooking his fingers on the band of her panties. Connor smiles devilishly while pulling them off slowly.

He looks over her now nude body, relishing the sight of her. Then he grabs her ankles as he moves between her legs, and places them on his shoulders. He kisses up her thigh and she tangles one hand in the thin strip of hair pulled into a hair tie. His mouth hovers above her hot core until she is shaking with need. He gives in, giving her a heavy lick. Her hips jut up eagerly to meet his mouth, and she lets out a pitchy moan. His hands snake around her thighs, holding them apart for him.

He kisses her most sensitive spot, and sucks on it. He drinks up her moans, sucking on her lips. His fingers spread her apart as he licks up all her essence. Every sound she makes excites him, loving her hands on his head and her thighs fighting his hold on her. He snakes a finger down into her heat, and she praises him with groans. She grinds her hips into his finger, and he gently adds another while sucking on her. She screams as his fingers curl up. Arya mumbles nonsense, and closes her eyes. She runs her nails up his back, making him shiver.

He can sense her shutters and pulls away like she did just as he was about finish.

She sits up quickly with him, breathing heavily. He smiles at her glaring eyes. She places her hands on his shoulders.

"Why did you stop!?" She pants wildly.

He simply grabs her hips, pushing her down as he climbs on top of her, and quickly pushes himself into her wet heat.

She gasps, wrapping her arms around his neck, savoring the feeling of him in her. He begins moving in and out, faster and faster. Her moans get louder, and she bites his shoulder and shudders. He thrusts faster, and that familiar numbness rises in his stomach.

She digs her nails into his skin, "Connor, I-I I'm going to-!" She pants squeezing her eyes closed.

"No, hold it," he demands, grabbing her hips and pulling her into his lap.

He thrusts harder and faster as she grinds into him, meeting him with every hitch of pleasure. As she flattens her palms against his chest, he moves his hand between her legs, rubbing her nub. She screams out, riding out her waves of pleasure. She lies down on his chest as he pounds into her to finish. He felt her wetness covering him, and her tight heat squeezing him.

He comes in her with a grunt, his hands grabbing onto her round flushed bottom. He was panting as she cooed him, kissing his chest. Arya looks up and kisses him, tasting herself on his lips. She smiles and rolls over, curling into his side.

"Mmm, Connor," she says as she snuggles into him.

He wraps and arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"I love you," she murmurs quietly against his chest.

"I… I love you too."

He entangles his fingers with hers, and falls asleep peacefully for this first time in weeks.


End file.
